Untitled
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: Matt is having family troubles and goes to Tai for help. What will he do?
1. The Trouble Begins

Yamato Ishida, the cold but cool loner. At least, that's what the kids at school called him. They had no idea how much he wished he were like them. Just a normal kid. But no. He was Matt, the bad ass punk. All he wanted was to have grades, to be liked by his father, and to have friends that liked him for him. He used to have friends, but not anymore.   
  
~Flashback~  
"Matt, I don't want you hanging out with those nosy kids again," his father had said, emphasizing his point with a punch to Matt's stomach.  
~End Flashback~  
  
He wished he still hung out with his friends. Mimi and her endless string of complaints. Sora and her motherly affection. Izzy and his computer. Good reliable and responsible Joe. And Tai. Tai and his cheerful face and ready friendship. Maybe he should call Tai, just so he could talk to a friendly person. Before his dad had forbidden him to hang out with his friends, he and Tai had been best buds. He decided to give Tai a ring. He dug around under his bed until he came across his old address book. He found Tai's number and dialed, hoping that Tai still lived there, as it rang.  
"Hullo," came a cheerful voice from the other end.  
"Hi, is Tai there?" Matt hoped to God that Tai was there. He really needed somebody to talk to.  
"He sure is. You're talking to him."   
"Oh, hi Tai. This is Matt, remember me?"  
"Course I do Matt. How've ya been? We haven't seen ya around in a while." Tai sounded genuinely happy to be talking to him and that helped to lesson Matt's nervousness.   
"I'm good, considering the circumstances. Uh Tai? Can I ask you something?" Before Tai could even answer, Matt's father walked in.  
"I thought I told you not to use the phone," he said rather angrily.  
Matt gulped. "Uh, I'll talk to ya later Tai. Bye," he said as he hung the phone up. "Um...hey dad," he said fearfully.  
"Don't you 'hey dad' me. I told you not to use the phone," he said as he slapped Matt's cheek hard enough to leave a mark. "And I told you not to have anything to do with those nosy kids," he said, giving Matt a kick in the ribs.  
"But..." Matt started, crying out as his father through him into the wall.  
"Don't you talk back to me, young man," his father yelled angrily. "I've fed you, clothed you, and put a roof over your head, and you repay me by disobeying." He accented his words with a punch to Matt's shoulder.   
Matt cringed. He just wanted to escape to his room and go to bed. But, his dad would have none of it. He continued to hit Matt and yell for another hour until he finally passed out cold. Matt practically ran to his room. He locked his door and picked the phone up. For the second time that night, he dialed Tai's number. It rang a few times before being picked up.  
"Hello," came a woman's voice.  
"Hi. Is Tai there?" he asked.  
"Just a minute." There was a pause and then the familiar voice of Tai was heard. "Hello."  
"Hi Tai. It's me again," Matt said. He knew he sounded really bad but he hoped Tai wouldn't notice it.  
"Matt, what's wrong," Tai asked worriedly.  
"Tai, could I, um, could I come over to your place?" He hoped Tai would say yes. He needed to get away from this place and his father.  
"Sure Matt. You know where it is, right?"  
"Yeah. I'll be there soon." He hung the phone up and decided to put some clean clothes on. He pulled a dark purple long sleeved t-shirt on to hide the bruises on his arms and chest. He couldn't do anything about his black eye or swollen lip, but at least he could hide his other bruises. He pulled his shoes on, grabbed his coat and walked out to the living room. He stepped over his dad, who was still passed out on the floor and went outside. He turned in the direction of Tai's place and started walking. He arrived in record time and knocked on the door. It was answered a few minutes later by Kari, Tai's little sister. 'Wow, she sure has grown up,' he thought.  
"Matt," she said, surprise creeping into her face. "I thought you were TK."  
"Your were pretty close." He smiled. "Wow, you sure have grown up since I last saw you."   
"It's been a couple years. Are you here to see Tai?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's in his room. You can go right in. It's the second door on the left."   
"Thanks." He headed down the hallway and knocked on Tai's door. He heard Tai yell to him that the door was open. He stepped into the room as Tai bounded off the bed.  
"Hi Matt," he said, giving the blonde a hug. Matt let out a small whimper of pain and cringed a little bit away from Tai.  
"Sorry. Did I hug too tight?" he asked with a smile.  
"No, I'm ok. I'm just a little sore. So how ya been."  
"Not bad, but you look terrible. What the hell happened to your face? You look like you went through a meat grinder. Did you get in a fight?"  
"Yeah, a fight. Typical me, no?"  
"I guess so. Matt, what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Matt was getting really nervous. He was starting to shake a little. He wanted to tell Tai what was wrong, but he was so used to not trusting anyone, that it was hard to trust Tai.  
"Nothing my ass, Matt. You look so sad and your shaking. What's wrong? You can tell me. I'm your friend and you can trust me." Tai looked expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.  
"I know Tai, but I'm so used to not trusting anyone. I'm not sure how to start trusting again." Matt looked confused and close to tears.  
"Well, you could start by telling me what's wrong," he suggested.  
"I...I'll try." Matt didn't know where to begin. He looked at Tai and let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess the best way is to show you."   
Tai nodded and waited for Matt to continue. Matt hesitated for a minute and then pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the patchwork of blue and black across his chest, arms, and back. Tai's eyes went wide.  
"O my god. Matt who did that to you?"  
Matt looked at the floor and sighed. "My... my father," he replied quietly.  
"Your dad did that to you. Oh Matt. Why?" Matt found himself telling Tai the whole story, starting with his dad's abuse after his mom and TK left. When he got to the part about what had happened earlier that day, he broke down and started crying.  
"SHHH. It's ok Matt. It's gonna be ok," Tai said, as he put his arms around Matt, letting the blonde cry into his shoulder. A minute later, there was a knock on the door and Kari stuck her head in.  
"Tai, mom wants to know... god, what happened?" she asked, worry filling her voice.  
"He's having some problems. Could you get him a glass of water Kari?"  
"Sure, just a sec." She turned her head and spoke to someone in the hall and then turned her attention back to Tai. "Is he going to be alright?"  
"I don't know Kari. Hey, who were you just talking to?"  
"Oh, that was Tk."  
"Tell him to come in here when he comes back. He need to know about this."  
"Ok, I'll tell him. I'll be in my room. Just yell if you need anything, ok?" Kari left and a few minutes later there was a soft tap at the door and Tk came in carrying a glass of water.  
"Oh man. Matt? Matt what happened?" Tk looked completely surprised by the state his older brother was in. Matt had a black eye, swollen lip, bruised cheek and his entire upper body was a mass of blackened bruises. Tk went over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Matt looked up at his little brother.  
"T...TK," he managed to choke out.  
" Yeah, Matt. It's me," he said, taking over Tai's position and letting Matt now cry on his shoulder.  
"Oh TK," Matt sobbed. "I...I want it to stop TK. Please make it stop."  
"Make what stop big bro." TK was confused. He didn't know what Matt meant. Matt looked at Tai. Tai turned to TK and told him the whole story from beginning to end just as Matt had told him.  
  
  
  
A/N. what do you think? Should I continue? If you have any suggestions feel free to send them to ItalianElfGirl6@tokyopop.com.   
YamatoLuv7   



	2. When They FInd Out

A/N. here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.   
Oh yeah, I don't own the digimon or the characters.   
  
  
TK stared in shock as Tai finished Matt's story. "Matt, you have to tell someone. You need to get some help."  
Matt looked up. "NO. You can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone," he said, looking frantically at both of them.  
"But Matt," TK started to object.  
"Promise me. Please guys. Don't tell anyone," Matt pleaded with his friends.  
"OK. We promise. But you have to promise to call us if you need help."  
"Fine. I should go now. My dad will be mad if I'm not there when he wakes up."  
"Wait. We'll go with you," TK and Tai said.  
"No. You can't. I'm not supposed to be hanging out with you guys. If you come, it'll just make him angrier.  
"But Matt," TK started.  
"No guys. Don't worry. I've been living with him for a long time. I can handle it. I've made it this far. If I need you, I'll call. Ok?"  
"Ok," they said reluctantly.  
"Good. I'll see ya at school tomorrow. We'll talk some more," he said, as he pulled his shirt back over his head. He left Tai's place and slowly walked back to his apartment. When he got there, his father was sitting on the couch watching tv.   
"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled angrily, as Matt walked in.  
"I went for a walk," Matt said, heading towards his room.  
"Don't walk away from me, Matt," his dad said. "Now, where were you?" he asked again.  
Matt didn't answer. He just stared at the floor.  
"You were with those nosy kids, weren't you?"  
Again, Matt just stared at the floor.  
"I told you to stay away from them," his father yelled, slapping Matt hard across the face.  
Matt stumbled back. He stared, wide-eyed at his father. He had never seen him so angry. 'Uh oh' was all he could think before his senses were overtaken by pain. He tried to block some of hits his father was throwing at him, but his vision was to blurry. "Dad, stop. Please," he managed to choke out. He was having trouble breathing and the room was starting to spin. He had enough time to see his father's fist flying toward him and then everything went black.  
  
  
Everything was black. No matter where Matt looked it was pitch black. 'Where am I' he thought. He suddenly became aware of a strange beeping noise and the mumbling of voices. He started to move toward the sounds and they became louder. Soon, he could understand what the voices were saying.  
"I think he's waking up," came the familiar voice of his brother.  
"Matt, can you here me?" It took him a minute to recognize the voice.  
"Mom," he said in a cracked voice. He opened his eyes and winced as a bright light hit them. He closed them again and then slowly opened them. He looked around him. He was in a hospital room. His mom and TK were standing by his bed. "Mom," he said again, and then he broke down and started to cry as the memories from the other night came crashing back. His mom rushed over and hugged him, careful not to hurt him. "Shhh. It's ok hunny. Everything'll be ok." She sat there for a while, rubbing his back and making soothing noises. He finally stopped crying and pulled away from her. He looked at her, a little confused.  
"How did I get here?" he asked.  
"TK and Tai. They found you on the floor. You were all beat up and bleeding. They called 911 and then called me, saying that you were in the hospital. I'm so glad your ok."  
"What... what happened to dad?" he asked, a little frightened of what the answer would be.  
"He wasn't there. We tried to get in touch with him, but we couldn't. Why?" She seemed a little confused. Matt turned to TK. "She... she doesn't know?" he asked, although, it was more a statement than a question.   
TK shook his head. "No. In all the commotion I never had a chance to tell her."  
"Tell me what? Is something wrong?" she asked, looking even more confused.  
"Yeah mom, something is wrong." He looked at TK. "Tell her for me, please. I don't know if I can."   
"Sure Matt. Mom, you might want to sit down," he said as he began to tell her Matt's story. By the time he was finished, she was crying and also royally pissed.  
"That bastard," she yelled through her tears. "I'm going to get his sorry ass put in jail. I'm so sorry Matt. I should have been there to protect you. I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you," she said as she stormed off to call the police. When she was gone, TK sat on the edge of the bed.  
"How do you feel," he asked worriedly.  
"Besides feeling like I've been hit by a giant with a sledge hammer, I'm fine."  
TK smiled at this and gently hugged his brother. "I'm glad your ok."  
"Me too," came a voice from the doorway. "I was scared to death when we found you on the floor," Tai said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like hell, and you," Matt said sarcastically.  
"I get your meaning. You look pretty bad."  
"You don't look so good yourself. You looked exhausted. You should go home and get some sleep.  
"I'm going to. I just had to see for myself that you were ok. I'll see you later then. Get better. Okay?"  
"Ok. See ya Tai."  
Matt turned to TK. "How long have I been out?"  
"About 3 days."  
"3 days. I've been asleep for 3 days." Matt exclaimed in disbelief.  
TK nodded. "Yeah, you had us worried. We weren't sure if you were gonna wake up."   
His mom walked in a few minutes later. "The police are looking for HIM. I talked to them and they said I shouldn't have any trouble getting custody of you. So you're gonna come live with me and TK. Is that alright with you sweety?"  
Matt stared at her in disbelief. "Of course it's alright with me. I have just one question, thought."  
"What's that," she asked.  
"When can I get out of here," he said, as they all erupted into laughter.   
  
  
A/N. so what do you think? should i continue with one more chapter? Please review. and send any suggestions to   
ItalianElfGirl6@tokyopop.com  
YamatoLuv7  



	3. Everything Goes Wrong

It was three months after the INCIDENT, and Matt was now livng with his mother and TK. The police had never found his father and they drew  
the conclusion that he had most likely skipped town. It didn't bother Matt much because he just sort of forgot about him. Matt had been   
doing alot more stuff with his friends lately. Like today. Matt was on his way to meet them. They were all going to see some guy sing in  
a coffee house. He was supposed to have really good songs. Matt put his coat on and turned to leave.  
"I'm leaving now, mom. I'll be back around 11:30ish," he called as he reached the door.  
"Ok sweety. Have fun."  
He went outside and headed toward the street corner we're everyone was meeting. About half way there he saw his shoelace was untied. As he  
bent to tie it, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the nearby alley. He spun around to see who his attacker was  
and he froze with a look of pure terror on his face. There standing right in front of him was his father, looking menacingly down at him.  
"D...d...dad," he began.  
"Don't you 'dad' me. How dare you tell the police that I'm a bad father. I raised you and you repay me by forcing me to hide from the police.   
How could you, you worthless little shit," he yelled into Matt's face as he raised a hand to hit him.  
"Dad. Don't. Please," Matt pleaded. That only succeeded in earning him a smack across the face. The force of the blow sent Matt stumbling   
back into the wall of the building. He looked up to see his father advancing slowly towards him. At that instant, Matt panicked. He didn't  
know what to do. He had to get out of there quickly or he might not live to tell about it. So, he did the only thing that he could think to  
do. He ran as fast as he could, past his father, and onto the sidewalk. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. He could here the footsteps  
of his dad in pursuit. It sounded like he was gaining a little distance on him. With one final bout of energy he made it to the street corner  
where Tai and the gang were waiting for him. The minute he was with them, he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath while at the same   
time sobbing in fear. Tai rushed to his side.  
"Matt! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
"He's coming. Oh God. He's coming," Matt said looking up and down the street frantically.  
"Who's coming," a chorus of voices asked.  
"M...m...my dad," he stammered, just as his father appeared down the street. Tai looked at him, then at his rapidly approaching father.  
"Izzy, call the police," Tai said, as he inserted himself between Matt and his dad.   
Izzy quickly dialed and waited for someone to pick up. When someone answered he informed them of what was happening. He hung up and looked at them.  
"They're sending someone over right now, but it'll be a few minutes. We have to distract him or something until the police get here."  
Matt let out a whimper as his father stopped in front of him and Tai.  
"Get out of my way, boy," he told Tai. "I want to speak to my son."  
"No," Tai said, glaring viciously at him.  
"I'm warning you boy," he said, raising his hand.  
"NO," Tai said louder than before.  
"You asked for it," he said, as he pushed Tai out of his way. Tai flew into the side of the building, his head hitting with a resounding crack.  
"Tai," Matt yelled, getting no response from his best friend. Joe rushed over to see if Tai was alright while the others inserted themselves  
between Matt and his dad.  
  
A/N. I know. I know. It's short and really rushed. But i wrote it at 2am. what can I say. When your muse comes you just don't ignore it.   
Anywaya please review and let me know what you think.   
YamatoLuv7 


	4. Everything's Alright Again

A/N. Okay, here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
  
Matt looked on in amazement as his friends stood their ground against his father. They  
were protecting him. He watched in horror as his father started to advance on them.   
Izzy, who was in front of the girls, readied himself in case Matt's father attacked.  
Then the sound of sirens was heard and Mr. Ishida turned and ran. Izzy immediately  
took chase and when he was within a few feet he jumped at him, sending them both  
sprawling to the ground. A second later, a police car pulled up which was followed   
moments later by an ambulance. The police went over to where Izzy and Matt's dad were  
and helped Izzy to his feet. They then turned to Mr. Ishida, handcuffed him, and put   
him in the back of the squad car. One of the police men walked over to the rest of the  
group to ask them some questions. the paramedics were already taking care of Tai. He  
was just coming around. Matt got up from where he was sitting on the ground and ran over  
to him.  
"Are you ok, Tai?"  
Tai looked up and smiled. "Besides the terrible pounding in my head, I'm just fine. How  
about you? Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"No. He took off when he heard the sirens. Izzy tackled him."  
Tai looked at him in amazement. "Izzy did that? Wow. Way to go Izzy."  
"Yeah. Hey Tai, I'm sorry man."  
"For what Matt?"  
"For making you face him. I was just so scared. I couldn't seem to move. If it wasn't  
for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."  
"Don't worry about it Matt. It wasn't your fault. And besides. You'd do the same for   
me." Tai placed a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you home."  
Matt nodded. "Ok Tai. But, I'm taking you home. You should probably lay down, anyway."  
"Come on Matt, I'm not a little kid." One look at Matt's face and he changed his mind.  
"Ok, Ok. You can take me home."  
"Good. Let's go. Hey guys, I'm taking Tai home," he called to the others. They ran over  
and stopped in front of him and Tai.  
"Ok Matt," said Sora. "Listen, Me and Mimi have to get home, but we'll see you tomorrow,  
ok?"  
"Ok guys. See ya tomorrow," Matt said to the two retreating girls. He then turned to  
Izzy.  
"Aren't you going home too Izzy?"  
"Not yet. I'm gonna go with you to take Tai home and then I'm gonna walk you home."  
"You don't have to Izzy."  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Now let's get moving."  
With that said, the three boys headed over to the Kamiya residence. Upon arrival, Tai's  
mother got all worked up and only calmed down when she was told that Tai had just   
bumped his head. With that said, she gave Tai two aspirin and bustled him off to bed.   
After delivering Tai safely to his house, the two remaining boys left and walked toward  
Matt's home.  
"Matt, are you ok?" asked Izzy, a little concerned over his friends quietness.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."  
"Oh, about what?" he asked curiously.  
"About how lucky I am to have friends like you. Thanks Izzy."  
"For what?"  
"For being such a good friend, and for tackling my dad. You should try out for the   
football."  
"I don't think I'm ready for football. Besides, I don't think I could do that again,"  
he said with a laugh.  
"Maybe so. Hey Izzy. Why don't you spend the night at my house?"  
"Sure, I'll just have to call my mom and let her know where I am."  
The two boys climbed the steps to the Takaishi residence and went inside.  
"Mom, I'm home," called Matt. "And Izzy's gonna spend the night, if that's all right  
with you?"  
"Sure hunny," she said as she walked into the living room. She froze and stared at Matt.  
"Hunny, what happened to your face?"  
"HUh," he said, a little confused.  
"Your cheek is all bruised. What happened?"  
"Oh, that. Well, have a seat mom and I'll tell you.  
She sat down as the blonde recalled all the events of that night. At the part about   
Izzy's tackle, Mrs. Takaishi smiled and thanked Izzy for doing such a brave thing. This,  
in turn, caused Izzy to turn a nice shade of red. Matt finished his story and turned  
to his mother.  
"Well, that's what happened mom."  
"You're very lucky to have such good friends hunny. And I'm glad you're all safe. Now  
you two should probably get some sleep."  
"Ok mom. GOodnight."  
He and Izzy headed back to his room. Once inside, Matt pulled the cot out of his  
closet so that Izzy wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. They climbed into their beds,  
and Matt turned to his friend.   
"Goodnight Izzy."   
"Goodnight Matt," came the tired reply.  
"THanks again for tonight." 'And thank you God for giving me such good friends.  
  
~END~  
  
A/N. I know. This probably sucked. But I can't know unless you tell me. Please  
review. Let me know what you think. YamatoLuv7. 


End file.
